ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Little Solution (Revival/Old Page)
This is the page from 2008 that i’m reviving. This old page wasn’t mine. I am now pasting it. ' ' Story'. ' volume one. 1- Ext. City- late day The sky line of our nameless city. Silhouette towers pierce a gray blue night sky. No flying figures in the sky. Its dull grey, hazy day. It looks like Portland in the fall. Lifeless. 2- Ext. Street- Same As if the camera. panned down to reveal this typical looking downtown intersection. Not street level. About two stories up. A indis criminate block of buildings. Each has its own distinct characters. People mill about. A peeling FG-3 poster that's faded from two years of weather beating. Ken- this is a perfect place for you to start introducing as much city type work as you t. TYGyuhwant. Fill the streets with type and signage. But do remember that Sony will own anything you I put in here so do not put in anything copyrighted or anything you have invested interest in. 3- Ext. Alley- Sam. e Panning down. Street level. Wide of the street. A live crime scene. The alleyway is taped off. a dozen civilians have gathered, blocking our view of what is inside. In the foreground, Police cars, emergency and vehicles. Yellow police tape is up keeping the casual smattering of a crowd at bay. A couple of news vans are parked as close is as they can get. Cops mill about. This has been going on for quite a while. In the foreground right, a nondescript white car has made its way to the front of the scene. Page 2- 3 Double page spread 4 widescreen panels hugging the left top of the spread. The crime scene is the biggest panel on the spread and it takes up the entire background as well- bleeding behind the other panels. The rest of the panels hug the right bottom. 1- The white car has stopped dead-center of the panel. Getting out of the car is detective Kutter. Kutter looks like the star of the book. Swagger and a cocky eye brow. He is looking around the scene as he talks on the phone. He is eyeballing the crowd and some of them are eyeballing him. KUTTER This is Kutter. Yeah, hi honey. No. 2- Same, we follow Kutter as he walks to the crime scene. He is checking out the crowd and talking to his girlfriend on the phone. He clearly doesn't like this girlfriend of his. KUTTER No. No- What? No. I can't. I'm working. I just took a call. No. I took a call. That's not how it works. It's my call. 3- Kutter is at the police tape that's being held up for him by the guarding unifor m officer. Kutter is still eyeballing the crowd but annoyed at his self centered gir lfriend. Behind him is the dank, dark ally crime scene with the coroner and his assistant working. We can't see them yet. The alley is dipped in thick late day shadow. KUTTER How ever long it takes. Do we have plans tonight? Then why are you- ? Well, we'll talk about it later. Because I'm working. I'm working- yes, right now. Yes, I am. Yes, what? 4- Low looking up, Kutter turns around and looks down at the crime scene. KUTTER Hold on. 5- Big, big, big panel, bleeding into the background of the spread. Slightly high looking down from over Kutter's shoulder the murder scene. Wide of the alley. A huge brick shit house of an oaf, in wifebeater T-shirt and black pants lies dead on the wet ground. A cross between the Goon, Tony Soprano, and the evil henchman from the Rocketeer. Just a big guy with a dude cap, and a white, now filthy t shirt. He lies on his back, dead to the world. Just gone. The coroner is taking a measurement. But the body hasn't been moved. This is a filthy, disgusting shit house of an alley. Garbage cans. a dumpster. Graffiti on the walls- not kaotic chic. 6- The dead guy's face in profile, silhouette in the foreground, as Kutter squats down and looks at him with a cop eye. He has his phone on his shoulder and he is puling on his rubber gloves. KUTTER Well, do you want to talk to the dead body? No? No? Ok. Hold on. 7- Same, Kutter actually hands the phone to the corpse and dryly goes through his obnoxious routine. KUTTER My girlfriend wants to talk to you. She thinks I'm using my job to avoid her. 8- Same, Kutter snarls into his phone and hangs it up. KUTTER He says you're crazy and he doesn't want to talk to you. Ok, I gotta go. Take a Valium. Spx: boop KUTTER Take five. Page 4- 1- From behind Kutter, the coroner is already handing him the baggy encased wallet that is open to his ID. CORONER You really know how to charm the ladies, Kutter. KUTTER I swear to god, doctor, if I could find one worth charming. Charming I would be. Who'se the palooka? CORONER Says James Claremont. 2- Kutter is examining the wallet in the baggie, but cocks an eyebrow towards the off panel coroner. KUTTER How'd he die? CORONER Dunno. KUTTER Don't be so technical. 3- The coroner knows exactly how shocking what he is saying is. CORONER Guys skin doesn't break. He is- was- at least a level seven. 4- Same as 2, Kutter caught a big case. KUTTER Powers. 5- The coroner lifts the wrist and hand of the dead body, it takes both hands. The guy is very heavy. CORONER Yeah. Guy must weigh a thousand pounds. 6- From behind the coroner, low looking up. Kutter looks at his face. Looking to recognize him. Kutter's mouth hanging open a bit. KUTTER Really. CORONER At least. KUTTER He in the registry? CORONER Not under that name. 7- Kutter's p.o.v. Of the Claremont's dead face. KUTTER Really. You think he's a natural? Or you think he tweaked himself? CORONER Can't say 'til I get him under the lamp. Even then... —- Page 5- 1- Alley entrance- In the foreground, off to the side of the alley- The guy who runs a nearby newsstand is being interviewed by a Lois lane type reporter that we will eventually introduce into the series. We imagine that the vendor is really putting on a show for the local news. In the background, Kutter is up on his feet and talking to the officer at the tape. Kutter very aware that he is being taped by the networks and very aware that they want to interview him. He is making them wait. KUTTER Officer. OFFICER PITT Yeah, uh, Detective Kutter... Ok, so, I talked to that guy over there- runs the newsstand. Said he didn't see nothing. KUTTER Anything. OFFICER PITT Said he heard a lot of yelling and a couple of crashes which I assume was the garbage cans... 2- Two shot of the young officer and Kutter. Kutter is giving the young officer a Clint Eastwood snake eye. The officer is watching the crowd. OFFICER PITT And then he says he saw a flash of blue and then nothing. KUTTER Flash of blue? OFFICER PITT Yeah. KUTTER I thought he said he didn't see anything. 3- The dim witted officer is amazed he didn't put that together himself, but Kutter has already moved on. The officer is at a loss for words. Kutter grabs the police videographer and gives him his order. Pointing to the sky. OFFICER PITT I uh- I- KUTTER (to the photographer) Do the crowd. And take some aerials. PHOTOGRAPHER Aerials? KUTTER Yeah. Y'know... hit the rooftops and the sky. See if anyone is floating around. 4- The photographer is confused by the order. Kutter is already turning back to the alley. PHOTOGRAPHER But that's illegal. Using powers is illegal. KUTTER Hey, yeah? So is murder, champ. (In fact, its one of the top ten.) 5- From behind the head and shoulder's of the dead body looking up and wide of the alley. Kutter stands at the entrance, hands on his hips. KUTTER Ok, Herr doctor, lets get the thousand pound palooka out of here and down to your evil laboratory. See if we can't- 6- Tight on Kutter. He is looking down at the body. Something catches his eye. 7- Kutter's p.o.v. The thick hand of the dead guy moves. His finger twitches. 8- Same as 6 but tighter. Kutter squints. Could that be real? KUTTER Uh- Page 6- 7 Double page spread 1- Big panel across both pages. Half page down. Profile of the alley. Claremont's huge frame sits up in a bit of a bolt. Like something scared him Awake. He is instantly confused. The coroner jumps out of his skin. Everyone jumps out of their skin. The dead has risen. CORONER Aaagghh!! 2- From over Kutter's shoulder, looking down, Claremont sits there wobbly, holding his head. Immediately annoyed. CLAREMONT Fuck... 3- Kutter is open mouthed shocked, holding the wall a bit to steady himself. KUTTER Fuck! 4- Claremont looks around. He has no idea where he is or what is going on. CLAREMONT The fuck are you? 5- Same as 3. This is the first time these words have ever been said out loud. KUTTER I'm the homicide detective investigating your murder. 6- Claremont is confused and disoriented. He Thinks his nose is bleeding but it isn't. The coroner has clearly shit his pants. KUTTER You, uh, you want to tell me why you haven't registered your powers, Mr. Claremont? 7- Claremont sneers at the ground. He knows he is pinched. CLAREMONT Fuck. 8- Kutter stands and blocks the alleyway entrance. Kutter is in control. KUTTER Yes. 9- Claremont feels like a trapped rat. Eyes darting, trying to think of something. CLAREMONT Fuck. 10- Same as 8. Kutter cocks a cocky eyebrow. KUTTER You understand you have the right to remain silent- 11- Kutter's p.o.v. Claremont holds out his hand casually and growls. CLAREMONT Shut up for a second. Page 8- 9 Double page spread All page tall panels. The Same panel. A slow motion split second across two pages. 1- Tight on Kutter. Looking down at Claremont, off panel. Kutter looks wide-eyed but confused. 2- Same, but it appears to be a wider shot, as if the camera pulls back, but really, it is Kutter's head moving back without his body. 3- Same, but now we see that Kutter's head is off his body. His decapitated head, with the Same look on its face, pushes backwards and out of the alley. 4- Same but Kutter's head is, with the Same look on its face, flying backwards. It has cleared the alley entrance and is up in the air over the sidewalk. 5- Same but Kutter's head, now twenty feet away is about to arc down. The beginning of the decent. In the foreground, Kutter's shoulder's peaks into the shot. 6- Same, as the head starts to arc down, a geyser of blood explodes up in the foreground. Up in the air right out of the open neck wound. 7- Same, the blood flow spurts one last time as the shoulder's fall backwards. In the background, the head is falling and the first person outside the alley sees it. Page 10- 11 Double page spread 1- Int. Deena's apartment/ bedroom- morning Tight on Deena's shitty little TV screen. A news report viciously reporting the grim news. Amateur video footage of Kutter's head popping into the air. A wide profile shot of the street. The Same event as last page. From inside the crowd at the crime scene looking wide of the street, as Kutter's little head flies backwards through the air. Its poorly framed which makes it all the more grim and oddly humorous. TV REPORTER 17th police officer felled in the line of duty in under two months. As this exclusive footage shows... 2- Widescreen. From behind the TV looking wide of the small bedroom. Deena is lying on the bed, on her stomach, in just a little T-shirt, no pants or panties. She is watching the news with the appropriate seriousness. Behind her, sitting up against the pillows and eating a bowl of cereal is her boyfriend. He wears no shirt and has a bit of a gut. He has let himself go a bit. They are sick of each other. Being home all day has not helped her life. The room is not very well furnished. She has silk scarves hanging off of things in leu of actual nice things. TV REPORTER The alleged attacker is still at large. This powers related incident is only the most recent tragedy to- DEENA PILGRIM Died on TV. BOYFRIEND D'ja know him? DEENA PILGRIM Yeah. He's an asshole. 3- The boyfriend digs into his bowl. Surprised that this is a tense subject. BOYFRIEND You don't have to go back, you know. Deena? 4- Deena is ready to dump him. The fact that he would bring this up entirely offends her. DEENA PILGRIM I know. 5- Same as 3. BOYFRIEND Do you? 6- Deena turns back and looks at him with a look that says: shut the fuck up. 7- Front on the bed. Deena goes back to the TV and stews. He talks to the back of her head. He really doesn't want her to go back. She really doesn't care. BOYFRIEND I don't understand why you would. DEENA PILGRIM I know. BOYFRIEND What? Its a 'cop thing?' One of those things only a cop would understand? 8- Same. The conversation is over. 9- TV screen. Same as one, Kutter's head goes flying. 10- Same as 8. BOYFRIEND Tsk, they gonna show it again? DEENA PILGRIM Over and over til the tape breaks. 11- Same as 9, but tighter. 13- Same as 10. BOYFRIEND Its disgusting. DEENA PILGRIM Welcome to the world. Page 12- Four TV screens down the left side- leaving room for type on the right. White type on black. This is a editorial comment on the local eleven o clock news. All swear words beeped out but so you can see what it says. 1- TV screen- A local newscaster speaks to the reader, behind him a: YOUR OPINION COUNTS logo. This is the part of the broadcast where they let a local citizen read a statement. TV ANCHOR And 'On Your Opinion Counts'- a local area woman discusses her feelings about the growing tensions in our city. 2- TV screen- a chubby woman in Wal Mart chic nervously talks to the viewer as she tries to eloquently speak her mind. But she is angry. She is the voice of the people. Her anger grows with the piece. The scroll below her reads: Diana Finch WOMAN Thing is I do not care about any of it. The powers. The president. I don't. All I know is that my life has turned to complete and utter shit this year by no fault of my own. I mean, I have had to move three times because of powers trashing my neighborhood. All these idiots fighting with each other over god knows what. 3- Same but she gesticulates as she gets angrier and angrier. She can't find the words. WOMAN I don't have any money- I can't afford this. And the guy I work for is having trouble writing me my check because his business is so bad. I don't want this. I want my life back like it was. I know I'm not the only one who has said this... but when are fucking idiot president made powers illegal, what did he think was going to happen, huh? 4- Same but she gesticulates as she gets angrier and angrier. WOMAN Because all that's happened is, like, All the legitimate powers... You know the good guys- The ones who cared what the fuck the president would say... Yeah, all- all of the good guys went away. They obeyed the law and left!!! Page 13- 1- Same but she gesticulates as she gets angrier and angrier. WOMAN And all the powers that like, never obeyed the law in the first place... You know, the bad guys... They all ignored the president and now they're having a big, ol' party and I'm like- fucked!! Fucked is what I am. And what can I do about it? What can any of us do about it? 2- Same but she gesticulates as she gets angrier and angrier. WOMAN What? In, like, in three years I get to vote the president out of office... Maybe... And hope the next guy reverses it all or something. I mean, come on! I need help now! 3- Same but she gesticulates as she gets angrier and angrier. Her WOMAN We need help. I could die today. Really! This is really a concern. Some fuckhead with laser beam eyes could come into the market I work at and there's nothing stopping him from just whatever!! Fuck! Where's my Jesus?? Where's my John Lennon? Where's my Retro Girl? 4- Same, but She is crying and weaving the camera off of her. WOMAN We need someone to do something and fast! Because this is really bad, man. Page 14- All Widescreen panels. This is a visual riff on issue 1, page 18. The introduction of Deena page. Its the exact Same page but finer and more updated. This is Deena's first day all over again. The shot eventually pulls out to a wide shot of the captain's office. The captain listens intently. 1- The captain is off panel. Deena looks around as she talks. Just like she did in issue one. DEENA PILGRIM It's like my first day all over again. CAPTAIN Sorry I had to call you back like this, Pilgrim. DEENA PILGRIM I was coming back anyhow. CAPTAIN Yeah, but not like this. 2- Same but pulling wider as Deena looks around, CAPTAIN Thing is I need more detectives than I have now. DEENA PILGRIM Shame about Kutter. He was an asshole... CAPTAIN ...But a good detective. DEENA PILGRIM Sincerely. Any leads? CAPTAIN Not till you find them. Its you and Walker's case. He's already working it. 3- Same but wider. Deena perks up, maybe a little nervous to work with Walker again. DEENA PILGRIM Is he here? CAPTAIN Walker? DEENA PILGRIM Yeah. CAPTAIN Dunno. DEENA PILGRIM Haven't talked to him in a while. Don't know if you knew- CAPTAIN Thought you two were in touch. DEENA PILGRIM We were, but, you know... CAPTAIN You guys ok? 4- Deena shrugs. She really doesn't know. She has mixed feelings about the whole damn thing. DEENA PILGRIM We are who we are. We'll close the case. CAPTAIN You feel ready to get back out there? DEENA PILGRIM What if I say no? CAPTAIN Are you not ready? DEENA PILGRIM Wasn't sure. Really... But I read this thing in the paper- you read this? Dude says that Retro Girl was sending him secret messages. 5- Deena rubs her hands together as she talks. CAPTAIN From the dead? DEENA PILGRIM No... better. Through her hair dos. CAPTAIN What is this? DEENA PILGRIM Guy - Japanese guy- said that every time he saw Retro Girl in the news- her hair was different... ...and that she was sending his secret signals through the haircuts. CAPTAIN She's been dead for years. Page 15- 1- Same but wider, now from behind the head and shoulders of the captain looking wide of the office. DEENA PILGRIM Yeah, it was my first case. But that fact didn't stop this particular asshole from killing three whores with a hammer because he thought Retro Girl told him to. You know... through her hair. CAPTAIN Jesus. DEENA PILGRIM Yeah. So I read that and I was like, its totally time for me to get back to work. 2- Same, Walker sticks his head and shoulders in the room. Surprised to see Deena. WALKER Captain, what's the protocol for a- oh, Hey... DEENA PILGRIM Hey yourself. 3- Same, Walker is speechless. Deena lets it hang there, unsure of what it means. 4- Same. DEENA PILGRIM You ok? WALKER I didn't know you were coming in. DEENA PILGRIM I'm on the job. WALKER You are? CAPTAIN With you. WALKER Huh. 5- Same, but Deena isn't exactly sure what Walker's attitude is- Or even if it is an attitude. Its just like the first day but odder because now they know each other. DEENA PILGRIM Yeah. WALKER You ready? DEENA PILGRIM You? WALKER Lets go. Page 16- 17 Double page spread 1- Ext. City- late day Big panel across both pages. Walker's 57 Chevy tears right towards us in some kick ass perspective. Everything around them is normal city by day, people come and go. But not a superhero can be found. DEENA PILGRIM Finally!! you get decent wheels. WALKER I did? DEENA PILGRIM You don't even know the difference, do you? WALKER There's a lot of things I do know... so it evens out. 2- As if the camera were sitting on the hood looking at a two shot of Deena and Walker. They are still trying to find each other, it has been a while. This is like an awkward first date. Neither make ye contact, Walker's eyes on the road, Deena looking up and around. Almost as if she is asking for superheroes. DEENA PILGRIM So the world's gone to hell. WALKER In a way... DEENA PILGRIM In a way? WALKER In a big way. DEENA PILGRIM No powers allowed and it all goes to hell. WALKER Yep. 3- Same. Deena looks to Walker, confused, he looks to her as well. They are not communicating. DEENA PILGRIM No heroes, lots of villains. WALKER If you want to put labels on things. DEENA PILGRIM Are you fucking with me? WALKER A little. DEENA PILGRIM Why? WALKER I just assumed you were going to fuck with me, so I just started. 4- Same, Deena is genuinely insulted. Walker is wincing at his own social ineptitude. DEENA PILGRIM Well, I wasn't. WALKER Ok. 5- Same. Deena looks sincerely hurt. Walker wants out of this conversation. She looks at him. He looks straight at us. DEENA PILGRIM You thought I was fucking with you? WALKER I thought you were going to. DEENA PILGRIM I wasn't. WALKER Ok. So, uh, yeah. Like you see on the news. The streets are a mess. They just are. And we're getting our asses handed to us. Kutter was just the latest. We're the cities protection and, sincerely, we have nothing. 6- Same, they are back in each others groove, she is looking around. DEENA PILGRIM Half of me- I can't help but think this is kind of our fault. Kinda. Page 18- 19 Double page spread 1- From the backseat looking at a mostly silhouette shot of Walker he genuinely doesn't understand her. WALKER How is it our fault? 2- From the backseat looking at a mostly silhouette shot of Deena. She's being very sincere. Unusually honest and vulnerable. DEENA PILGRIM I said kinda. We were there right at the center of the shit storm. When the guy went nuts. It was our case and- And, you know... We didn't- 3- Same as 1. WALKER But we didn't create the shit storm. 4- Same as 2. DEENA PILGRIM No, I know. 5- Same as 1. WALKER A power levels half the world cause he went ape shit insane- 6- Same as 2. Deena shrugs. She knows it was a flimsy premise, but she had to say it. DEENA PILGRIM Yeah... 7- Same as 1, Walker goes back to driving. WALKER We didn't drive him insane- we didn't tell him to destroy the world. 8- Same as 2, Deena rolls her eyes, DEENA PILGRIM I know. 9- Same as 1. WALKER First rule of the gig, if ever there was one... Its not our fault bad shit happens. 10- Same as 8. Deena does agree with this. DEENA PILGRIM I know. 11- Same as 9 Walker gestures. WALKER Bad people do bad shit. We do what we can, but end of the day... 12- Same, Deena doesn't say anything. 13- Walker looks at her. 14- Same as 12. 15- Same as 13. WALKER I wasn't yelling at you. 16- Deena looks back. She does know. DEENA PILGRIM I know. 17- Same as 15. WALKER I wasn't. 18- Deena waves him. DEENA PILGRIM No, I know, and you're right... Its just- that was fucked up what happened... I mean, it fucked up my whole life. Profoundly. 19- Walker is sincere. WALKER I know. Wasn't your fault. 20- Deena doesn't answer, she clearly thinks it might have been, 21- Walker looks at her. 22- Same as 20. DEENA PILGRIM So, ok, yeah. So just, uh... ...give me the lay of the land. Page 20- 21 Double page spread Page tall panels. Flashbacks. Idealized versions of our new cast of villains, mixtures of old school Murder inc. Style gangsters and Romita Sr. style super villains. A long black bar separates the tall panels for type. The type reads like a screenplay or a play. With the names before the type just like it reads here. 1- Int. Bar back room- night The bug. a cross between Bullseye and the blue beetle. Yeah, you heard me. A real piece of shit, a real lunatic. He is leaning forward on a pool table and showing a dozen silhouette people a severed bloody forearm. He has blood on his crazed face. He is showing off making a name for himself with this crazy act. The rest of the dead guy is on the table. A more colorful superhero dead, bruised and swimming in a pool of his own blood. There is a logo. An old school pulp style logo that reads: THE BUG WALKER Ah, well... Its not just that we have a bunch of fucks with powers running around being assholes And no descent powers to keep them in line.... Its that they're fighting with each other. DEENA PILGRIM Big super villain turf war. WALKER Exactly. Basically we have three families. DEENA PILGRIM Families? WALKER Gangs, syndicates, They got to calling themselves families, so... One led by The Bug. DEENA PILGRIM No. WALKER Yes. DEENA PILGRIM That guy? WALKER Yeah. DEENA PILGRIM I know him. I pinched him when I was working vice. Guys a low rent piece of- WALKER No, yeah, He's A fucking asshole. And now- DEENA PILGRIM And now he's got a crew? How does that happen exactly? WALKER He's stepped up in the world. There was this guy Orlando. Guy could spin this color stuff out of his fingers or something... just got out of the bin for a B and E. They got into it- in public- Orlando and the bug. (This was down at Chaykin's on the square.) Rumor is- word is that the bug beat Orlando to death and right there- Right in front of everybody- he ate the guy. DEENA PILGRIM What? WALKER Or part of the guy. Don't know. Scared the shit out of half the city, impressed the shit out of the other half. He got a lot of people in line- this bug. Guy stepped up. Ate a guy. DEENA PILGRIM That'll do it. And that's...? WALKER The north side. 2- Int. Casino blackjack table- night From behind a blackjack dealer. The luck. Think Danny Devito if he were the kingpin. He sits at a high stakes blackjack table with just a big sloppy slut on each arm and a big cigar in his mouth. A ton of chips in front of him. He is having a great time. There is a logo. An old school There is a logo. An old school pulp style logo that reads: THE LUCK WALKER West side is being held together by a weasel sometimes goes by the name of The Luck. DEENA PILGRIM Don't know who that is. WALKER Chuck Cleese. Low grade psyche can turn the tides on anything. Makes things lean his way. He's got more cash than the others. He seems a little smarter. Least he thinks he is. Definitely has the kind of power a guy with aspirations would want. But the guy went and held open auditions for assassins. Brought a lot of unwanteds into the city. Dozens of unregistered powers sliding in under the radar- looking for a stake. Really fucked things for us. DEENA PILGRIM And the third...? 3- Ext. Rooftop- night The lance, a skinny Jewish guy in a very handsome suit is stabbing two people in the chest with arms made of metal spikes. The lance is killing two people with his metal powers in a pose that looks like he pulled out two guns. Holding them at waist level and firing. But instead of bullets its golden shiny spikes. The lance has a few goons behind him. Including Claremont from earlier in the issue, but the focus is on the laughing body on the lance. There is a logo. An old school pulp style logo that reads: THE LANCE WALKER Yeah, Myer, The Lance. He's running the mostly Jewish mob on the east side. Guys old school. Mario Puzo head to toe. Guy sends people animal parts and human testiciles in jars. DEENA PILGRIM They do make a nice paperweights. WALKER Myer's been at it for a long time, but Johnny Royale kept him down for a lot of years. So, now with Royale, well you know... Now Myer's going full blast. And his guys are the bloodiest. They do not fuck around. DEENA PILGRIM Bloodier than a guy who eats another guy just to be a bad ass? WALKER Well, Yeah. We have more names in red over The Lance, but good luck proving it. DEENA PILGRIM And they're all fighting with each other. WALKER Welcome to the world. Page 22- 1- Ext. Street- late day Street level looking wide. Walker's car has pulled up to a corner curb. Everything about the street is normal if not a bit decrepit. There are a few people walking by, but a lot of homeless. They are parked across the street from a shit hole of a hotel. a residence hotel. DEENA PILGRIM Over? WALKER Over...? DEENA PILGRIM What are they fighting over? WALKER Who gets the south side. DEENA PILGRIM That's- that's us. We're the- WALKER Exactly. 2- Mid wide of the car. Deena and Walker get out of the car. Talking to each other. Deena is appropriately bummed out over this frustrating information. Walker closing his door and headed for the trunk. DEENA PILGRIM And they all have powers. WALKER Most. DEENA PILGRIM So lets pinch them just for that. WALKER Its not illegal to have powers, its illegal to use powers. We can't pick them up unless we can prove they used their powers, and even then its our burden of proof. Its a big legal clusterfuck. DEENA PILGRIM But what isn't. 3- From inside the trunk looking up. The pulp fiction shot. Walker and Deena continue the conversation as Walker opens the trunk. DEENA PILGRIM And Kutter- WALKER Best guess? Caught in the cross fire. Like all the others. Officer at the scene said it was all routine. Except the guy woke up. Thing is- These assholes don't even consider us cops a threat. We're beside they're point. 4- Walker hands Deena a bullet proof vest. But its really a little more than that. She looks annoyed that she has to put it on. She has a little one. He has a big one. WALKER And they're right. We don't have the budget. We don't have the tech. We don't have the man power. The Feds are frozen stiff since the Supershock fiasco. Just castrated. DEENA PILGRIM So we...? WALKER We do what we can. Truth told, maybe we were too damn dependant on them. DEENA PILGRIM Them? WALKER The powers- maybe we counted on them too much to bail us out. 5- Deena puts on the vest and looks at Walker with a cross eye. DEENA PILGRIM Them? 6- Walker puts on his vest, adjusting the strap and not looking. Behind him we can see the street in perspective. WALKER What? 7- Deena cocks and eyebrow as she straps in her jacket. DEENA PILGRIM Us? Now its 'them and us?' You used to be one of them before you became one of us. 8- From behind Deena, Walker looks at her, in the far distance four cop cars are coming right for them. WALKER What do you want me to say? DEENA PILGRIM Just saying, I never heard you do an 'us and them.' WALKER Check your gun. DEENA PILGRIM Where are we now? Page 23- 1- Deena and Walker check their weapons, in the background, across the street. The hotel frames the shot. There is a red bug car parked illegally. WALKER This hotel- this Claremont guy who took Kutter's head... This is the last place he used a credit card. DEENA PILGRIM And he was dead, this guy... but not really? WALKER First thing I'm going to ask him. 2- The cop cars have pulled up all around Walker's car, Officer Pitts steps out. The cops are scurrying about in formation. No one is fucking around. Walker is the primary,m everyone takes orders from him. OFFICER PITT Walker. WALKER Officer, men on the back. Men on the side alleys. Everyone on walkie talkie. We'll go in the front. OFFICER PITT Gevalt! This is one shit neighborhood. 3- Deena, gun down is about to trot across the street with Walker and the young officer, but Walker stops and hands her a cube from the trunk. Everyone determined. DEENA PILGRIM I live three blocks that way. OFFICER PITT Then you know. DEENA PILGRIM So when we go in-? WALKER Take this. 4- Deena looks at the dark green cube like its a turd. Walker wants to go. The officer waiting for their lead. DEENA PILGRIM What- is this a dampener? A lil' baby power dampener WALKER Portable. Its all the rage. OFFICER PITT Barely works. 5- They all jot across the street. Ready to go to work. Guns down. Cops scampering to their respective places. WALKER But its something. Turn it on at the bottom. If he's a six or less than we're good. OFFICER PITT He's not even here. He's skipped town. WALKER If he's smart. DEENA PILGRIM Well, I feel- 6- Spx: boom 7- High looking down. The cops look up. Glass and debris is falling and they cover their eyes from danger. But they have to see what did this. Page 24- 1- Low looking up. Five stories up. Claremont stands in a window of the hotel that he just blew out. He looks like he was napping. He looks more annoyed than angry. CLAREMONT God damn it. 2- Claremont holds out his hands in the same way he did earlier in the issue. 3- From behind Deena, Walker, and the officer, Claremont blows up the car right in front of Deena and Walker. Not a fireball. An impact explosion. The three cops go flying off their feet in every direction, Deena comes right for us. Spx: faboom. 4- Wide of the street. The cops are shocked and scattering. Walker hits the pavement in the middle of the street but Deena goes flying across the street. She is blown right off her feet and into the air. She is upside down and backwards. 5- Deena smashes head and shoulders first into a dress custom tailer store front window. She doesn't drop her gun. She crashes into some vintage wedding gowns on manikins. Glass reads: Gail's custom tailor Spx: smash Page 25- 1- Int. Store- Same Deena has landed on her back. Hard. Manikins knocked over. Glass and mess. Her nose bleeding. Her lip cut. She has glass in her hair. DEENA PILGRIM Agh! 2- Deena gets up and looks out the broken plate window of the dress shoppe. Walker has scampered behind a telephone pole. Other cops are hiding and ready to fire. Walker has his gun. His arm and face are bleeding. The other officer lies in the street, probably dead. Other civilians are running for their lives. Walker's car is up on a curb. WALKER Pilgrim?!! DEENA PILGRIM So glad I wore the fucking jacket!! Ow. 3- Claremont's p.o.v. High looking down of the street, Walker is behind a poll but we can't see anything but his shoulder. Smoke billows from the explosion down below. WALKER James Claremont!! You're under arrest for the murder of- 4- Claremont is in the window. Just rolling his eyes. CLAREMONT How many of you pigs I gotta pop before I can get me a decent sleep!! Fuck off or I'll fry the fuckload of you!! 5- Walker holds up his gun. Walker will end this. WALKER Hands over your head!! 6- Claremont holds up his hands. About to do to Walker what he did to Kutter. CLAREMONT Fuck you. 7- Mid wide of the street. All the cops fire up at Claremont. They all fire. Spx: bam bam bam bam bam Page 26- 1- The bullets hit Claremont, but all they do is annoy him. They go right through with no effect. Spx: spack spack CLAREMONT Fucking assholes, cut it out. 2- Claremont sees something off panel. A light distracts him. CLAREMONT Fuck is that? 3- Walker turns and looks up and around to see what Claremont sees. 4- From the window pane, Deena turns her head up and around to see as well. 5- Some of the cops turn up to the sky to see... 6- Same as 3, but tighter on Walker. His face drops. Page 27- Full page spread High looking down of the street/ crime scene. In the foreground, the booted feet of RETRO GIRL hang- floating in the air. Just a hint of cape. Below her Walker, Deena, the cops, and Claremont are all frozen in shock. The blown car and smoldering chaos beneath her. The heroes have returned? Retro Girl has returned? To be continued... . . . . Category:Comics Category:Revival Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas